What's Meant To Be
by SaltyPretzels.14
Summary: Troyella plus Moving equals Unhappiness. kayso, i suck at summaries. -.-


What the HELL. She just broke her promise. The one time I'm truly happy, she takes that away from me. Well, I do feel kind of bad for yelling at her, but still. Doesn't she care about how I feel? I mean, I should have a say in this too, shouldn't I? I'm almost 18! Okay, enough of my venting. I'll tell you what happened...

_**Flashback**_

_I wave goodbye to Troy as I walk towards my house. I open the door, and head straight into the kitchen looking for something to eat. I'm not fat, but I do eat a lot, haha. When I get to the kitchen, I see my mom sitting down at the table looking pretty stressed out. "Mom? What's wrong?"_

"_Gabi, I'm sorry.."_

"_What are you talking about?" I questioned worriedly._

"_I can't keep my promise.. We're moving to New York this weekend."_

_I stayed silent for a bit, letting it sink in, before exploding, "WHAT?! BUT YOU POMISED. YOU SAID THAT EVEN YOUR COMPANY PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE TRANSFERRED UNTIL I GRADUATED AT THE END OF THIS YEAR! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THE MATTER?"_

"_I'm afraid not. Until you turn 18, you cannot live alone. And believe me, if there was any way that we could stay, we would. But we have no choice. I am so sorry." She was starting to get tears in her eyes, and so was I. I know she was trying as hard as she can, but it still hurt. And at least she didn't get mad at me for yelling at her. She probably understood how much pain I was in. She had a new life here too. This has been the best place we've ever moved to._

"_But my life is here, in Albuquerque. East High is amazing, the teachers are good, and I'm not the freaky genius girl like I was in my past schools. I don't want to leave behind all my friends, who became my family, and Troy." The last one came out in a whisper. How am I going to tell him? What will his reaction be? Will he be angry? Sad? Or maybe even happy that I was leaving. But I don't think the hardest part is telling him, it will be leaving him._

_**End Flashback**_

So, that's what happened about 20 minutes ago. Right now, I'm just lying down on my bed, trying to think of ways to tell my best friends and Troy that I will not be going to school here much longer. I think the first person I'll tell is Troy, since he is my boyfriend, and I love him so much. I get my phone from my bedside table, and dial the all too familiar number.

"Hey Brie!" says a cheerful voice on the line. "Didn't I just see you?" I can imagine him with a smirk on his face.

"Well, yes, you did, but you know I just can't get enough of this super hot Wildcat point guard, who just happens to be my boyfriend," I replied, smiling for the first time in 30 minutes.

"Well, I have that effect on people." He laughs, then asks, "So, what's the real reason you called?"

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, all playfulness disappearing.

"I'll tell you when you get here. So, when can you come?"

"This pickup game will be done within the next 20 minutes, but I still need to get home, change, and shower. So, I'll be there in about an hour. That good?"

"Sure, it's fine. I'll let you get back to your game. Don't break too many ankles now.." I giggled.

"Haha, I'm not sure I can promise that babe. Alright, I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." And we both hang up.

_**One Hour Later**_

Troy got here a few minutes ago, and we're making small talk. Now there's only silence. This is a first. It has never been awkward between us. Not even when we just met at the ski lodge last year. Trying to break the awkward silence, I speak up. "Troy, what I need to tell you, it's very important. Please, try to understand that I had no say in this whatsoever, and that if I could do anything to change it, I would."

He nodded, and when he looked up at me, I realized that I have never seen that look in his eyes before. They held worry, fear, and it seemed like he was dreading what I was going to say next. It was as if he knew what I was about to say.

"Troy.." I paused, and then continued. "I'm moving to New York."

He just stayed silent. But I could tell by the look in his eyes, and his facial expressions, that he was thinking about it. I think it finally sank in when I saw that his face went blank, and his eyes started changing colour. They went from the usual cerulean blue, to ice blue, to blue-gray, to just plain gray. It kind of scared me. It seems like he's angry, sad, and somewhat afraid. He still hasn't said anything, so I got up, went into the kitchen to get us some drinks, and walked back to the living room to see him with his head in his hands. When I got close enough that he could hear me walking towards him, his head shot up, and his eyes were now an ice blue.

He stands up from the couch, and hugs me tightly. I was shocked at first, then I hug him back just as tight as a few tears escape from my eyes. We pull back slightly to look at each other, and I can see that there are tears brimming his eyes. He pulls me into an earth-shattering kiss that made me go weak at the knees. His lips lovingly caressing mine, and as his tongue grazes my bottom lip, I immediately grant him access to the inside of my mouth. It's as if he wants to make me feel everything he does with that kiss, and I feel like I do. I also feel tears on my cheeks, but I know that not all of them belong to me.

We pull away for the final time, and we sit down on the couch with our hands intertwined. He turns to me and wipes off my tears, and I do the same for him. We're just sitting here in silence, but it's not awkward. It's a comfortable silence. I am reliving the moment we just had, as it was.. Indescribable.

"When?" he whispers. For a second, I had no idea what he was talking about. Kissing him is like my escape from the real world. It makes me forget everything; my problems, my fears. Then I remembered what he was talking about.

"Saturday morning." I whisper back. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and nods. He opens his eyes and gets up, goes to his car, and drags me with him. He starts the engine, and starts driving, only letting go of my hand to get into the car and starting it up. Five minutes into the journey, I question him on where he is taking me.

"We're going somewhere we can talk." He answers. I was confused, but I decided to let him take me where he wants. I trust him.

When we reach our destination, Troy opens my door, takes my hand, and leads me towards the trees. I did not know why he picked a place that looked like a forest to talk, but it's Troy. He thinks differently from other guys. We keep walking, and once we get past the trees, there is a beautiful field. There are many flowers and plants of all kinds, and in the middle there is a pond.

"Brie, what's going to happen between us?" he questions worriedly.

"Well, it all depends on you." I reply. "If you want us to try the long distance relationship, we can. But if you just want to break it off, then we can do that to."

"What about you? What do you want?"

"Um, I want to try the long distance relationship. And if we can't handle it, then we'll see what happens. What do you want?"

"I don't know. I want to be with you. Honestly, that's all I want. But there are pros and cons to everything. With the long distance relationship, it'll be hard just talking to each other via text, phone, or e-mail, but at least we're still a couple. And breaking up.. We won't have to worry about running into each other every day and making it awkward. But it would be hard because we wouldn't be together anymore. Either way, we're going to be hurt. I just wish I knew which would hurt more, so I could choose the other one.."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Just give me some time to think about this okay?" I nod. "Alright. But no matter what happens, just remember that you are my first and only true love, got it? No one will ever replace you."

"Of course. And you must always remember that I could never feel the same way about another man, as I do about you. I love you with everything inside of me. Te amo con todo mi corazón."

"I love you too baby. More than you could ever know."

* * *

The days have passed way too quickly if you ask me. When I told the gang (Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan), they refused to believe it. They kept saying things about how they couldn't lose me, and I couldn't leave them. It's not like I want to either, but I have no choice, right? Today was my last day at East High with my best friends, and boyfriend. But he's staying over tonight, so I'll have more time with him.

It is now the end of the school day, and we are sitting in Troy's truck, driving back to my place. I look around his truck, trying to remember everything there is to remember about it. This will probably the last time I'll be in his truck. I'll miss it dearly. Even with all those defects.. Don't tell Troy I said that.

We have just reached my house, and it is filled with boxes of our belongings. We go up to my room, and just sit there, chill, and talk about anything we want to until about midnight. My mom came in a bit earlier, and told us to go to sleep soon. Troy and I walk onto my balcony, sit on the floor, and talk some more. "Brie, aren't you going to be tired tomorrow? You're leaving at 6am, and you might not get enough sleep."

"It's okay, I can sleep on the plane. I want to spend as many waking seconds with you as possible. But Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"You never answered yet. Do you want to try a long distance relationship, or just break up?"

"I.. Want to try the long distance relationship. If we can't handle it, _then_ we do something about it. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, for sure. And I know that in the end, we'll be together. As the saying goes, _what's meant to be will always find its way._" We grinned, then leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

We never slept all night. We just sat in each other's arms, and talked occasionally, but it was mostly spent in a comfortable silence. We just needed to feel each other's presence for the last time. I told everyone not to come to the airport because that would be even harder for me. Troy was the hardest one to convince, but in the end, he caved in. I love that boy so much, words and actions are not enough to express how much. I know we will be together in the end, and I am happy that he is willing to try the long distance relationship.

My mom and I just heard our flight being called over the P.A. I was moving on from one huge chapter of my life to another. Even if I was born in Detroit, Michigan, and moved around many times because of my mother's job, Albuquerque, New Mexico is the only place I could call home.

* * *

**sorry, i won't be continuing "My Life"  
i just realized that i've wasted about 7 years of my life on a worthless dud.  
and idk if i'll be writing much.  
probably only when i want to. like now.  
i just got an idea for this story from sytycd. LOL. :P**

**READxREVIEW. :)**


End file.
